


In My Arms

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You miss his arms around you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

You sighed as you brushed out your wet hair, looking in the mirror of your bathroom. This would be a time where you're boyfriend would pop in, acting as if he didn't  _know_  you were wet and naked, though you both knew he was always on the lookout for that.  
  
If he was here, he'd walk in without knocking, as usual. He'd smirk and wiggle his eyebrows, his black eyes sparkling with mischief and arousal. And then he pull a towel from the closet, then coming to stand behind you and stand as close as he could without touching you, his breath tickling the back of your neck and giving you goosebumps. He'd laugh softly at your goose pimples, giving your neck a kiss before padding the towel gently against your skin, dabbing lightly and soaking up the water.  
  
Then he'd wrap it around you and pick you up bridal style, heading for your bedroom. You'd always protest (though you both knew it was half-hearted) saying you were a grown woman and you didn't need your (incredibly hunky) boyfriend to carry you. But he'd always ignore you and lay you down in bed, holding up two bottles of lotion for you to choose from. You always picked the one on the left, and he'd smile at you with that sexy grin of his. He always knew what you'd pick, but that didn't stop him from silently asking which one you wanted.  
  
Then he'd have you lie down on your back, and he'd pull the towel out from under you flawlessly. Then he'd place his knees on either side of your rear, putting some lotion in his hand and gently working the lotion into your skin, getting out any knots and relaxing your muscles, all the while still feeling you up. Then just as you were about to fall asleep, he'd get up off of you and pull of his t-shirt. He'd make you sit up and he'd put it on you, then lying down with you and holding you even after you fell asleep, so that when you woke up you'd feel safe and secure, which is exactly what you were.  
  
But alas, tonight that would not be happening. Patch was in Coldwater currently, doing whatever it was the hell he had to do. You couldn't remember. Something about poker at Bo's with Rixon or something...  
  
You didn't exactly care  _why_  he was there either. You just cared that he wasn't home, which is where you wanted him to be. But you wouldn't say anything because Patch deserved a little break with his good friend anyway.  
  
Even though that meant you were alone.  
  
And you had to fall asleep.  
  
Alone.  
  
You let out a sigh and pinned your hair up into a bun, wiping down your body with a fluffy black towel and heading to the bedroom. Though your muscles were rather sore, you had no Patch to help you with that problem, so you'd be having a rough night. But what else was new? It was like this at least one night out of them all when Patch was gone.  
  
You huffed out a breath and went to the closet, tugging on one of his trademark black t-shirts and slipping on a pair of black panties he bought you, two white angel wings on the front. You laid on your side and held his pillow close, breathing in the scent of mint and soap. You smiled softly and buried your face in the pillow, falling asleep shortly after.  
  
His pillow was no substitute for his arms around you, but it was enough for now.  
  
xXx  
  
_You were in your bathroom, brushing your hair out. You sighed after setting the comb down. Patch wasn't here..._  
  
_Suddenly the bathroom door opened to reveal none other than your longtime boyfriend. You looked at him in confusion._  
  
_"Patch? Aren't you supposed to be in Maine?"_  
  
_He cracked a grin and pulled the same towel you used earlier from the closet, moving over to you. You eyed him warily in the mirror._  
  
_"Patch-"_  
  
_"Shh." He gently dabbed the towel against your body, "Let me take care of you like I always do."_  
  
_"But you're in Maine-"_  
  
_"And we're redoing your night, Dove. I wanted you in my arms."_  
  
_It clicked, "Am I dreaming?"_  
  
_He gave you that crooked smile you adored. You grinned and let him continue to dry you off, leaning back into him as he wrapped the towel snugly around your body._  
  
_"I love you." You murmured._  
  
_"I love you too, Dove."_  
  
_He picked you up and brought you to bed, laying you down as usual. But when he went for the lotion you just shook your head._  
  
_"Not this time. I just want to be in your arms."_  
  
_"Can you still be wearing my shirt?" He asked, that sparkle in his black eyes._  
  
_You sat up and let the towel fall, holding your arms up. He smiled and pulled off the form-fitting t-shirt, quickly maneuvering it onto your body and shucking off his jeans, laying on your shared bed. You smiled sleepily and laid down, allowing him to spoon you tightly. He kissed the shell of your ear and you felt his chest move up and down as he breathed._  
  
_"I miss you." He admitted softly._  
  
_"I miss you too. I missed your call, didn't I?"_  
  
_He nodded, "I called three times. Another reason I manipulated your dream tonight. I had to make sure you were okay."_  
  
_"I'm perfectly fine. But I'm happy you checked up on me anyway."_  
  
_He kissed your cheek, pulling you closer. "Always, Dove. Go to sleep now; you're exhausted."_  
  
_"Noooo!" You whined, "'Cause when I wake up..."_  
  
_"Hm?"_  
  
_"I said..." You sighed, "When I wake up, you won't be here anymore... And I'll be all alone again."_  
  
_He sighed and gave you a squeeze, "I'll be back in two days."_  
  
_"That's too long."_  
  
_"I'm sorry, Dove."_  
  
_"Don't apologize." You yawned, covering your mouth up so Patch wouldn't try and see the horrid face you made when yawning, "It's okay for you to have time with your friends. I take time with my friends."_  
  
_"Yeah, but you don't leave the state. And it's usually during the day, or for an occasional sleepover, which you never let me spectate-"_  
  
_"Patch, honey, we don't get in our bras and underwear and have pillow fights-"_  
  
_"You don't??" He asked, shocked._  
  
_"... I'm just kidding."_  
  
_"I knew it."_  
  
_You suppressed a laugh. Patch was smart, but it seemed even he had that mentality about women and sleepovers..._  
  
_He kissed your cheek again, "Go to sleep. I feel you slipping away to another dream."_  
  
_"I... I don't wanna go..." You said sleepily._  
  
_"You'll see me soon." He promised._  
  
_He kissed behind your ear once more before you fell asleep._  
  
xXx  
  
You pouted once you woke up. You wanted to go back to sleep; you wanted to be with Patch. But he'd be back in two more days, so you could deal...  
  
Wait.  
  
You looked down to see muscular arms wrapped rather loosely around your waist. You pressed back to feel that familiar chiseled torso, which made you smile. Not only was Patch home,  _he was sleeping!_  
  
You turned in his arms and grinned at his sleeping face. His midnight hair was messy, all in his face and sticking out at odd angles, but he couldn't have been any more perfect in your opinion. He hadn't shaved evidently, as he had some dark stubble on his face. You leaned in and brushed your lips against his, your hand roaming his bicep.  
  
He was absolutely adorable when he slept. Of course, you couldn't say it to him or he'd do something to try and prove how manly he was. Though, if it was something sexual, you were  _absolutely_  game for it... You'd have to give it a try.  
  
He stirred a bit, groaning sleepily. His black eyes remained shut, though you knew he was awake. You kissed him again and this time his lips gave a light push back.  
  
"Morning..." He mumbled.  
  
"Good morning to you. When did you get back? You said two more days."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you... Worked, too."  
  
"Yes it did." You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, "I'm so glad your here."  
  
"Me too."  
  
You pressed your lips to his again, "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too... I got in early, so I'm goin' back to bed, Dove..."  
  
"Patch!"  
  
"Dove, I'm tire-"  
  
"You look  _adorable_  when you sleep."  
  
He instantly let go of you and rolled over, grabbing the lotions and turning back to you, that "try me" glint in his eyes.


End file.
